The Unlikely Trio
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: It all started with one event, when you sit back and think about how things could have been if only Lily had thought about her reaction to Severus on that fateful day. And how does Remus play into all this?


Quite the Unlikely Trio

It took several hours –several hours of angry tears and all those months of frustrations coming to a head today. They all had made it through these past two hellish weeks of O.W.L testing. What was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon down by the lake turned sour very quickly. James Potter and Sirius Black were incorrigible and it seemed that they could do no wrong in the professor's eyes. Lily sat on her bed, curtains drawn and warded while she sorted through her feelings. The most immediate thought came through was with **that** word. "Mudblood." While Muggle-born, she quickly learned about what this word really meant. Lily was very hurt that her oldest friend chose to use this derogatory word toward her once she was able to get a handle on her rage, she began to think about the situation as a whole.

James Potter had used a spell – one that she was pretty sure Severus had created himself – to hang Severus upside down. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, the two Gryffindor boys proceeded to strip him. Lily had tried to intercede but got called that name. Once she thought about how Severus felt in that moment, it became glaringly obvious. He had been thoroughly humiliated by his two worst tormentors. He felt very powerless and was very like a caged animal – lashing out, even at his only friend. She felt terrible about the way she had treated him after that word. He even chased after her to apologize.

Wrenching back the curtains, scaring her roommates half to death, she ran out of their dorm and down through the common room. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting on the couch nearest to the fireplace when she ran through. For someone as short as she was, she ran quicker than they could form words to speak to her. She ran out so quickly that she failed to notice the lone figure sitting out in the hallway just outside the portrait hold and tripped over them.

"Lily!" Severus cried out. "What hurts?" Lily was currently belly down on the stone floor a few feet from him. He was scrambling over to get to her. She let out a groan and rolled herself over.

"Only my pride," she groaned. "I'm glad I ran into you though, saves me from having to track you down."

"You need to track me down?" he questioned, confused. Holding out a hand, she helped her to her feet. "I was hoping beyond home to speak to you, to apologize..."

Lily cut off his sentence with a soft finger against his lips. "Shh, let's go to our spot." He nodded and followed her, their hands clasped together tightly. Silently they walked up to the top of the south tower, a little used parapet. Once there, Lily cast some warming charms and transfigured her cardigan into a squishy mat for them to set on. Severus sat down first; Lily surprised him by sitting very close to his side, her legs draped over his lap. He wrapped his arms around her knees. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, looking at her incredulously.

"I didn't take into account as to how you felt about all of this," Lily explained, resting her hands on top of his.

"It's still no excuse..." he began, but she cut him off.

"No, it's not – your temper seems to run away with you," she continued. "But you lashed out because you were scared, hurt, and embarrassed. I should have taken that into consideration before treating you like I did. I should have realized it long before now."

"I don't really know how to respond," Severus said quietly.

"I am so sorry for the way that I've treated you over this year. I know you have been hanging out in your common room more this year because of us. It's no wonder you've become friends with them. I certainly didn't help. I ignored you when you needed me most, and threw you over – my oldest friend – for those losers," she continued, trailing her fingers up and down the soft pale skin of his forearms. "I am terrible ashamed of what a terrible friend I've been to you."

"They truly are the biggest pair of bullies that I've ever encountered," Severus replied. "They really upped their game this year. They are becoming more and more violent."

"I swear from here on out, that every time I hear of them up to something, I'll try to stop them or get word to you."

"I would certainly appreciate it," he replied. They sat in silence for several minutes before Lily had a question.

"Mulciber, Avery, Malfoy; I've heard their families are quite involved in You-Know-Who's campaign. Have they asked you to join them?"

"Yes," he said, meeting her eyes. They widened in shock, but he held up one finger to stall her next sentence. Severus reached into his sock and pulled out a vial with a dropper in it He dripped 3 drops of the clear, colorless liquid on his tongue. "Go ahead, ask."

"Do you want to join the Death Eaters?"

"I had thought about it," he replied truthfully. "But after thinking about it, I've had one evil tyrant in my life long enough. I don't need another."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she let out a sigh of relief.

"They say that they offer power, prestige, money," Severus said. "But that's through what? Intimidation, torture, coercion? It's not worth the cost."

"What have they told you?"

"That I could have my own manor, restore my mother's name and become a powerful member of society. I could have more money than I'd know what to do with. Any woman I wanted – by any means necessary."

"You mean rape?" He nodded. "That's terrible."

"They kept telling me that I'd never get a woman willingly, so why not," he shrugged.

"Stop," she said softly. "They could never appreciate you."

"They have no clue about anything about me," he replied.

"How could they, all they want is to use you," Lily reasoned. "I appreciate you."

"You might be the only one," he chuckled.

"They all still don't know, do they?" Lily asked.

"Know what?"

"That you're holding back."

"I believe I do it for the same reason that you do," Severus countered. "If we hide below the radar, we won't piss off the people who believe we're just dirt under their boots."

"I asked, and McGonagall says that you and I have some of the highest grades on all of our exams, in at least over 100 years."

"I'm not surprised," Severus replied.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"I want to get my Mastery," he replied quickly. "In potions or defense. But I'd get to call the shots when I get it. I don't want someone to push me around, steal my ideas, or worse, just because I'm young."

"I don't blame you," Lily commiserated. "I've been thinking about that as well. Potions or charms. I wonder if a dual mastery is possible? Or how many people have something like that."

"Something Dumbledore should be able to answer. He holds a Mastery in transfiguration as well as alchemy," Severus noted.

"I miss this, you know," Lily sighed, leaning against Severus's side. He got his arm out from between them and put it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side and his warmth.

"Me and you against the world?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, before all this social bullshit we call school happened, and social stigma became the new normal."

"I do too," he murmured, nestling his chin down on the top of her head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The year ended and everyone went home feeling much better. Severus and Lily hung out all summer. It was very unfortunate – or fortunate, depending on how you looked at it – Tobias Snape, his Muggle father was killed in an explosion at the mill where he worked. Severus double tapped the copper bangle on his left forearm to let Lily know he needed to speak to her. She felt the matching ring burn her right them and went to her room to apparate to his magical signature. It was an amazing bit of charm work to get this protean charm to link their jewelry.

Lily appeared in his bedroom at Spinner's End to find Severus sitting morosely on the end of his bed. She had never been to his house before – he had never allowed her here because of his father. "Sev?"

"He's dead," he murmured

"Your Dad?" Lily gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, he was a wretched human being," Severus grumbled. Lily sat down next to him on his bed and grabbed one hand of his to hold on to. "Welcome to Spinner's End."

"Where's your mother?"

"Downstairs cleaning," he said softly. "I've never seen her so happy."

"Can we go down and help her? I told my parents I might be out late or back tomorrow," she said, drawing Severus up from his bed and into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and just inhaled the sweet smell that was intrinsically Lily. They went downstairs after a few minutes to greet Eileen.

"Mrs. Snape, I'm Lily, Sev's friend. I'm very sorry to hear about your husband," Lily said by way of introduction. The middle aged woman straightened up and faced her. She had a hard face, but something was flickering in her eyes.

"Hello Lily, Severus has spoken about you quite often," the woman said in reply. "I thank you for your condolences, but I am now a very blessed woman."

"Can I help you with anything? I am quite handy with charms," Lily offered.

"You are too sweet. I am just trying to turn this hovel back into something resembling a home again."

"Could I start in here? I'd be happy to help," she smiled. Eileen patted her on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen and moving out to the dining room/living room area.

"You are too good," Severus commented. "Tobias would beat her, for everything and nothing. When she would pass out, he would turn to me. That's why this place looks so terrible and why I could never have you here before. I couldn't have him turn on you as well."

"You're free from him," Lily said. "But it's still your father, you are allowed to grieve."

"I grieved having a father a long time ago," Severus replied. "But I appreciate you trying to help." Lily looked up at him and smiled. His face showed a smoothness that hadn't been seen in several years. All his worry lines were quite gone. Acting on impulse, Lily stood up on her tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. His eyes opened wide at the contact, but closed them and gently kissed her back. Eileen caught this small exchange before going ahead with her task, happiness in her heart.

Lily gently pulled back and smiled up at him before turning toward the sink area of the kitchen. She was going to start with cleaning charms, then work on fixing things. It took a lot of effort and magical power to get the kitchen to her standard of clean. Severus was working on reinforcement spells on all the doors when he would look up, she had a sheen of sweat on her and was breathing quite heavily. He thought she was quite a beautiful sight to behold.

Severus kept contemplating their kiss earlier, wondering what it all meant. Lily looked up and gave him a smile. "So I've given it some thought," she began, sweeping her loose hair away from her face. "You and your mother are coming over for dinner tonight."

"I'm sure you're folks wouldn't like that," Severus murmured.

"Nonsense," Lily brushed off. "Once we clean this place up a bit, we can apparate over."

"I'll ask mother then," he conceded.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The summer flew by as Severus and Eileen could finally recover from their oppressive life under the harsh ideas of Tobias Snape. Eileen had begun to use magic once more, no fear of a beating and being called a freak. Severus and Lily became closer, sharing kisses more readily, holding hands, and spending more time together. They didn't define what they were but Severus was hers and Lily was his. School was going to be a challenge for their friendship but little did they know that they had an ally who seemed to have had an awakening over the summer.

Severus kept away from his housemates as much as he possibly could; they were all getting rather annoying. Lily kept ignoring her male house mates as much as possible, but they were escalating weekly. One day in October – James Potter cornered Lily outside of the Great Hall before lunch.

"Evans," he drawled.

"Go away Potter," Lily sighed. She was getting rather annoyed with him and Sirius.

"Now that's no way to talk to the guy trying to ask you to Hogsmeade," he replied, brushing his hand down the side of her face.

"I wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with you if you were the last man on Earth," she replied. "I just want to go to lunch."

"If you didn't want to be seen with me, then you should have just told me and we could have logged some time in my favorite broom closet."

"Gross," she spat. "Now let me go."

"Why are you fighting this?" James asked loudly. "Everyone expects us to get together. I'm quite a catch."

"Then go find someone who really wants to be with you."

"I'm only interested in you," he leered. "Specifically, seeing you under me."

"Let me go to lunch, I'm not interested!"

"When are you just going to give in?"

"I'm not! You are a terrible person," Lily yelled, drawing a crowd. "I could never be interested in you."

"You know you want me, who else is going to want you?"

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"Bitch!" he growled and slapped her across the face. The force of which threw her to the floor. He started to move over toward her but was thrown nearly half way across the entrance hall.

"You come over here again, and you will wish you never laid hands on Lily," Remus Lupin growled. "I'm sick of your bullshit, leave her alone." He leaned down and scooped Lily up into his arms, lifting her off the floor.

"Remus," she murmured, her head still ringing in protest to James' actions. "Potions 6."

"I'll take you there," he replied. He walked down to the room Lily indicated. Severus was inside brewing. "Severus, I think that we have a problem."

"What the hell happened?" he yelled, taking into account how Lily looked. He put his current project under stasis before hurrying over to the pair. "Sit her down here."

"James hit her," Remus explained as he laid her down on an unused potions bench.

"Remus threw him across the entrance hall," Lily murmured, her head still swimming.

"He hit you?" Severus said. "I'll kill him." Remus grabbed his by the robes and hauled him back to the table with him and Lily.

"I'll take care of them," Remus growled. Severus eyes him carefully before his eyes widened in realization.

"So it is true," Severus said. Remus took a breath and nodded.

"They were planning for you to find me next cycle," Remus admitted.

"Mmm," Severus murmured. His hands delicately caressed her for damage. Her eyes reflected the pain she felt. He ducked to the next table to get his satchel and produced the small vial inside.

"Is this the new one?" Lily asked. He nodded. She downed the vial before turning to Remus. "It's a new headache relief potion that we developed over the summer; non-drowse."

"Quite an accomplishment," Remus commented. A faint pink tinge crept up Severus' ears.

"And thank you Remus," Lily said quietly.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing," he grumbled. "I'm sorry Severus. They escalated last year and I did nothing to stop them – I feel truly terrible. They took things way too far this time."

"I accept your apology," Severus inclined his head. He turned to the door and waved his wand in a complicated sequence. "I've warded the door to make it appear unoccupied and locked. Stewart?"

A house elf popped into the room. "Hows can Stewart helps?"

"Could we be served our lunch here? The Great Hall might not be the safest places for us at the moment," Severus asked politely.

"Yes, Stewart can do that," he nodded vigorously before popping away.

"I'm glad I don't have to go back," Lily sighed, leaning hear head to rest on Severus' chest. The elf popped back in and laid out a small feast on one of the other unused potions benches. They all three nodded their thanks before tucking in.

"I don't know why I feel this way, but I need to tell you both something," Remus said. "I know Severus figured it out – and you've probably known for a while – but I'm a werewolf." Lily looked shocked but shocked herself by hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for telling us."

"What safeguards did Dumbledore put in place?" Severus asked.

"Madam Pomfrey sends me through a secret tunnel to the shrieking shack. I'm sealed in until morning."

Severus looked at Lily for confirmation, when she nodded, he began speaking. "Lily and I have been brainstorming for a few years now about a potion that could help," he explained. "We ran across the beginnings of a recipe in an old book and we've been trying to complete it. It's called Wolfsbane. It would allow you to keep your mind during your transformation."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not quite as irritating I hope," Severus joked sarcastically. Lily giggled and hit him lightly.

"Yes though," Lily confirmed.

"I don't know why I felt compelled to tell you this," Severus said. "I've quite disliked you for a fair few years."

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I don't want to hide anything from either one of you," Lily agreed. "I'm not sure, but maybe we should ask Dumbledore about this."

"Among other things," the boys said together. They caught each other's gaze and nodded.

"I know the password to his tower," Remus said. "We can go after we eat." Lily and Severus nodded before tucking in to the lunch Stewart brought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Come in," Dumbledore called out when the trio knocked on the large oak door that led to his office. They filed into the office and noticed the mildly shocked look on Dumbledore's face. "How can I help you three? Ms. Evans, are you alright?"

"Oh, the large bruise on my face? That's compliments of James Potter," she replied. "But if you have a bit of time, we would like to have a meeting with you."

"Would you care for me to heal the bruise?" he offered gently.

"No, thank you, sir. I'd like it for a visible reminder to that prick," Lily replied, a small smile on her face. "I do apologize for my language though."

"Quite understandable, my dear," he replied. "I do have my afternoon free, so I would gladly have you three stay for a meeting. Would you care to start at the beginning?"

The trio took their time, and their own parts in explaining what they thought was unexplainable. Dumbledore listened calmly and looked quite thoughtful when they finished their tale.

"I would like to tell you first off that James Potter will be punished according to the book of discipline – this way there can be no accusations of bias. Seeing the three of you here together shows me that even some old prejudices can be overcome." He summoned a large tomb from the far wall and waved a hand over it so it opened to the correct page. "Two weeks of suspension, and one month of nightly detentions upon his return. Hogsmeade privileges restricted until Christmas."

"Thank you," Lily said.

"He will be informed and gone before dinner," Dumbledore said definitively. "Secondly, I would like for you three to peruse these three books to start. They may answer some of your questions. I'll have Madam Pince let you into the restricted section study room. And have at least one of them available for you three at all times. I'll also keep potions room 6 available to you as well. Horace wouldn't have any problems letting his two best students permanently reserve it."

"Thank you sir," Remus replied, as he accepted the three books from the Headmaster.

"I suggest you head there until dinner," he suggested. "I'll write you a note to skip your remaining classes today."

"I have one more question before we go," Severus said. "I know that it's not common practice, but would I be able to be resorted? I know by the title of these books, I may have it already tougher time than I already do."

"Very unconventional for sure," Dumbledore replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I believe we could do this, but I feel it prudent to ask the sorting hat."

"I can hear you Albus," the hat drawled. "I don't see why they can't be resorted. I've always through eleven year olds were too young to sort in the first place."

"The choice is yours," Dumbledore offered to the trio.

Severus stood up and strode over to the shelf where the sorting hat was perched. He determinedly placed the hat on his head and held his breath. "Slytherin did you well for the past five years, but you've out grown them. You intellect is far superior for the likes of them. Keep honing your skills that you've picked up in Slytherin and use them when you set up shop in RAVENCLAW." Severus blinked rapidly and a small smile graced his face. His intelligence was finally being recognized

"I want to be re-sorted as well" Lily announced. She walked over to Severus and plucked the hat off his head and placed it onto hers.

"Another one? Well, you are certainly still brave, but I believe you've outgrown your house as well. Your compassion could land you in Hufflepuff, but your intelligence and commitment to your triad leads me to put you in RAVENCLAW."

"Triad?" Lily questioned as Remus came over to put the hat on his own head.

"The books, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore prompted.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, you asked to be sorted into Gryffindor, did you not?"

"I had met James, Sirius, and Peter on the train and they accepted me," Remus explained. "But that's not enough now."

"I quite agree, and Hufflepuff would be great for your loyalty but I believe this trio shouldn't be separated so better be RAVENCLAW."

"I believe congratulations are in order, you three," Dumbledore said. "Go to the library, I'll send work to Madam Pince. Read your books. If you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them this weekend. The house elves will move your things to your new dorm while you're out. I'll contact the heads of house and your schedules will be modified appropriately."

"Thank you sir," they all murmured.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was a half hour until dinner when they each finished their first book. They were each going to cycle through the books, making their own notes and questions, and cross referencing between them. The books were on the power of the number three, ancient magical bindings and the magic of love. Madam Pince was rather agreeable to Dumbledore's suggestion. The information they read made them for some heavy reading and a lot to absorb but each book seemed to answer some questions they all had. They skipped dinner, not wanting to see the spectacle Sirius was bound to make about the whole thing.

Stewart the house elf helped them out again, bringing food for them. "Yous is supposed to be at your new dormitory in one hour. Master Flitwick will be meeting you there."

"Thank you Stewart," Lily said sweetly.

"That will certainly take some getting used to," Remus said, stretching back. "No more red and gold."

"Blue and bronze will match my hair better," Lily agreed. "And it will be better for you to be out of the dungeons Sev."

"You just want to get me out in the sun," Severus teased.

"Severus Snape with a tan," Remus mused. "I'm not sure I could picture it."

"That's because I can't tan," Severus murmured. "It's white or red."

"Oh it's true," Lily giggled. "But it was fun, putting white blanching designs on your back this summer."

"So much fun," Severus panned.

"So can I ask, are you two together then?"

"Well," Lily began. "He is mine and I am his."

"Girlfriend and boyfriend seem like such silly titles," Severus shrugged. "And after reading this first book, I see why."

"Yeah, they are explaining quite a bit so far."

"Should be interesting going from here," Lily commented lightly. "Any thoughts of what you want to do after Hogwarts Remus?"

"I'd thought about getting a mastery and going into teaching," he said. "Defense or Transfiguration."

"I think you'd be a good teacher, lots of patience."

"Yeah, Gryffindor made me ready for that."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I could barely contain myself when Albus told me," Flitwick said as he greeted the trio at the top of the east tower and you're only 6th years, what a blessing! Anyway, welcome to Ravenclaw. Her bust is our entrance. Answer her riddle and you'll gain entry."

They followed the diminutive professor into their new Common Room to face the entirety of Ravenclaw house. "I'd like to formally introduce the three newest editions to our house. Lily Evans. Remus Lupin. And Severus Snape. I trust you to use your keen intellect to use your best judgement here. They chose to leave very bad situations in their own houses, so they embraced the change and were re-sorted for Ravenclaw. They have their own set of rooms, so this transition can go as smoothly as possibly. I'm also updating the academic rankings – if you weren't sure if the hat put them in the correct house."

"Does the rest of the school have access to this list?" Severus asked quietly, kneeling down next to Flitwick. The professor was already impressed. No one really got down on his level.

"Mr. Snape, these documents are accessible by all the teachers – not that they all even look at them really – but no one speaks of this outside this Common Room."

"I'm grateful. There are many in Slytherin who would use this information against me or to tell... others... about me," Severus replied.

"No worries my boy, your intelligence is safe here," Flitwick assured him. "Now, I'll show you to your rooms."

The trio followed him through the rather large Common Room and found a door down at the end of the hallway. They all walked through the door and entered a large sitting room. There was a small kitchen and a large fire place. Three beautifully carved doors adorned the back wall, each with their own initials carved into them. Then there was a fourth door with a crown of three interwoven flowers carved into it.

"The Headmaster let me know what he suspects about you three, and these rooms will accommodate your evolution," he explained. "You do have access to the basic library from your book shelf. Just look through the card catalog and say the name of the book you want; a copy of the book will appear on your shelves. The restricted section is still accessible only from the library, and I understand you three have your own private study room there as well."

"Yes, most helpful," Remus agreed. "I do encourage studying in the main Common Room, but I will completely understand if you three sequester yourselves in here."

"We will make an effort to socialize," Lily promised.

"Good. Now, here are your modified time tables," Flitwick said as they were given their new schedules. "If you have any questions, feel free to come to office hours or owl me to set up a meeting. I'm not sure how Professor McGonagall or Professor Slughorn conduct house business, but we are fairly relaxed."

"Much appreciated," all three muttered simultaneously. Flitwick giggled; they will certainly be a powerful group when all of their abilities became realized.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

This trio was becoming quite a formidable group. Their new house embraced them – perhaps hoping some of their intelligence would be passed off somehow. They had done as much research on the topic of triads as they could and began talking about all of the implications.

"We need to see if this will work, beyond out intellect and mutual respect for each other," Lily said one evening after they came back from dinner. Severus was sitting on one end of their couch, Remus on the other end. Lily just finished getting them some hot chocolate. When neither boy said anything, Lily took it upon herself to get the ball rolling. She sat down the three mugs of hot chocolate and straddled Severus' lap. Slipping her fingers through his soft hair and grabbed the back of his neck. She leaned in and laid on hell of a kiss on him. Severus was quite shocked at this at first and floundered a bit, but managed to grab her hips and pulled her closer. He tilted his head and let his tongue tease her lips. She opened hers and invited him inside. Remus cocked an eyebrow at the soft noises coming from his two companions. Once Lily decided her mission part one complete, she drew the kiss to a close. Severus met her eyes and she gave his a cheeky smirk. He chuckled. Then she turned to Remus. His cheeks were pink and his breathing quicker. She got up from Severus' lap and slunk to Remus, climbing on his lap and kissing him as well. This was their first kiss. Severus couldn't really even say he was jealous at watching them, and no rational reason explaining his lack of it. This was an aspect to the triad – logically he knew what was next. He needed to mentally prepare for what Lily would demand next.

Remus was a bit out of breath by the time Lily broke the kiss. "Your turn," Lily said to the pair of them, her voice adopting a new husky quality. Remus swallowed and looked to Severus. Lily got up, Severus stood as well. Remus stood as Severus took a deep calming breath. Severus took a step closer and leaned down. Remus leaned up and met him halfway. Their lips met and it was like the universe clicked. Neither boy had been attracted to other men before now, but now there was a spark between them – each couple individually and as a whole. Lily felt the spark of magical completeness and reveled in the warm feeling.

"I believe magic is satisfied," Severus murmured as he pulled back from Remus. The shorter man's pupils were dilated and his breathing was coming in pants.

"I'll say," Lily teased, fanning herself.

"I'm going to go as far as say that the next step may blow the roof off the castle," Remus commented. All of a sudden, the floo came to life and Dumbledore strode out from the flames, wand drawn. He was looking around quite frantically.

"Can we help you Headmaster?" Severus asked cautiously.

"The wards showed a large magical surge coming from your Common Room," he explained, lowering his wand.

"That would be our fault Sir," Lily explained. She waved her hand toward their armchair. The trio tool their seats on the couch with Lily sandwiched between the men.

"Could you explain?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, we've finished with those books you gave us," Remus began. "So we scoured the Restricted section for any other books that might be helpful."

"I honestly think we have read all of offer here," Lily confirmed.

"Lily picked up on a physical aspect and decided that a small scale experiment was in order," Severus explained. He reached to the middle of Lily's lap, palm facing up; Remus laid his hand on top and Lily piled her hand on top. Their magic flared and crackled around their trio of hands.

"How small scale?" Dumbledore questioned. "The magic reading from my ward sensor was unlike I've seen before."

"A kiss," Lily said softly.

"I see," he replied. "I have been doing my own research into triads. The last one I remember was in my youth –more than 120 years ago. If you'll indulge an old me, I'll explain myself once I check something out." The trio nodded. Dumbledore waved his and at each of them in turn. "I trust you've seen Professor Flitwick's ranking sheet?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "Severus, Lily and I top that list."

"Are you aware that a similar list appears in my office based on magical power – and this list encompasses magical Britain?" The trio shook their heads, no. "Well. I have a list of the top ten, so I may be better aware of our enemies and allies." Dumbledore conjured his list and laid his wand to it for an update. "We do not typically include students to this list, as most are not nearly powerful enough. You get tested after your graduation from Hogwarts. But seeing as you three are of age, I'll update it, and you can see for yourself."

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Lily Elise Evans_

_Alastor Marion Moody_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Amelia Mionet Bones_

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange_

_Minerva Ann McGonagall_

_Filius Ragnot Flitwick_

"This is the current top ten in wizarding Britain," Dumbledore explained. The trio looked at the list and their jaws dropped.

"Who did we displace?" Severus asked. He was second in magical power only to Albus Dumbledore; that was a lot to take in.

"Augusta Longbottom, Molly Weasley, and Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore replied.

"Will they be aware of this change?" Severus asked.

"I wouldn't think so," Dumbledore surmised. "I created the enchantment for this parchment, not that they wouldn't be capable – if they really put their mind to it."

"So what you're saying is that, aside from you sir, we are the most powerful beings in the British Isles?" Lily asked, still fairly shell shocked.

"Now that you've gotten closer as a triad," Dumbledore confirmed. "No doubt that it will change again once you consummate your relationship." The trio blushed.

"So, is it like our magical core is bound in some way?" Severus asked, moving past his embarrassment quickly.

"In a sense, your magical core in sentient. It glows as you mature, despite any and all book knowledge you gain," he began to explain to the trio. "When you meet someone, or someones in this case, your core will recognize them. Now, all of this is truly speculation. For quite a few years, the Department of Mysteries was researching love and magical power."

"Since we've gone through the texts we could find on the subject, is there anywhere else we could look for some answers?" Lily asked.

"I don't fancy being studied by the Unspeakables though," Remus put out there. "I'm sure the fact that I'm a werewolf would freak them out to say the least."

"I'm sure current views on werewolves would make people quite upset about this triad, true," Dumbledore agreed. "I will make some discrete inquiries about more resources."

"We'd appreciate it," Lily replied, smiling.

"Now. There are a few more matters for us to discuss if you are amenable. Your cores are strengthened. Due to the current climate, that might make you more of a target. Might I suggest you hold back in class."

"Absolutely," Severus said. "I'm already a target. My potions skills are well known in Slytherin, and amongst those who wish to join him. I can't exactly hide my potions abilities, but Lily and I have been holding back magically since we discovered that we go against societal norms."

"That is true," Dumbledore contemplated. "Have you thought about using that skill and acquiring a Mastery?"

"Of course, we all have," Severus replied. "But we all are actually torn between 2 or three subjects for mastery."

"There is nothing saying that you're not able to have more than one mastery," Albus said, his eyes now sparkling. "That makes a great transition to our next topic. What masteries would each of you wish to try for?"

"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and probably Alchemy," Severus admitted.

"Potions and Charms, and probably Alchemy," Lily said.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, maybe Magical Creatures," Remus said wryly.

"Anything to minor in?"

"Arithmancy and Runes," they all said together, which surprised them as well. None of them had mentioned this before.

"Very well rounded," Dumbledore complemented. "I would like to speak to some of your professors as well as other professionals to see if they would be amenable to helping achieve your goals. If I could arrange for you to begin a tract toward your Mastery after Christmas, would you be interested?"

"Absolutely," they replied in unison.

"I'm certain Professor McGonagall would take you on Remus," Dumbledore said. "Professor Flitwick I believe is chomping at the bit to offer an apprenticeship to Lily and while not technically a master, Professor Slughorn knows more than enough to start the process. I'm certain one of my acquaintances would agree to help out with your final training. And while I'll be looking for some supplemental experts in the field. I shall be taking the bulk of your defense training."

"Wow," Remus breathed.

"I'm certain Professor Vector would love to have you in training for a minor and Professor Babbling could easily be persuaded to help you with your second minor," he continued. "I'd like to test your abilities and get feedback from your professors to see if you could test ahead on some of your electives by the end of the year and active start training next year. I'm sure you'll all be writing home and asking thoughts, but as you are all three 17, the final decision lies with you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A lot had happened since that fall. Dumbledore managed to convince Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Professor Vector, Professor Babbling, Professor Sprout, and Professor Kettleburn to help out with all of their apprenticeships. There were weekend sessions for Severus and Remus with some defense experts. They all tried to be in the best physical shape as well. So they took an hour every day before breakfast to go to the Room of Requirement – at Dumbledore's suggestion – to get some exercise.

They tested out of subjects they didn't necessarily need for the next year. Remus, Lily, and Severus got all O's on their NEWTS that they took so far. Now they had a schedule mocked up for next year.

Summer brought all new "challenges" as the trio put it. They didn't want to be separated – their bond wouldn't allow it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Severus' Great Aunt Pernicious died, with no heir. The next living descendant of the Prince family was Severus – with his mother being disowned for marrying Tobias. This allowed Severus to have ownership of Prince Manor.

A meeting with the Evans and Mr. Lupin got them all gathered at the Manor. With the help of Eileen, they were able to explain the triad and the potential they have in what seems to be an upcoming war. It certainly helped that Eileen had been spending time with the Evans, getting them more accustomed to magic.

The trio offered for all the families to take up residence at the Manor if they felt safer – as it lay behind ancient blood wards. There were even rooms Severus and Lily had reinforced in the basement for Remus' transformations. They were continuing their research into the wolfsbane potion in their spare time. Mr. Lupin took them up on their offer of residence – seeing as Remus had been bitten as a bid to get him to comply to HIS campaign. The Evans' declined, but would reevaluate if things got worse. They did offer their garage as a safe apparition zone. That came in handy as Lily got the guys to come to some different work out classes. They tried Tai bo, and boxing classes for the summer. The guys liked it so much; they took the ideas back to the Room of Requirement for their seventh year.

All of their teachers took turns being keyed into the wards to continue their education – with one exception. No one really felt comfortable having Slughorn there. He gave them a whole bunch of assignments for summer instead. It also took about all summer to clean and fix up the manor. His great Aunt didn't really take any pride of ownership or own any house elves.

Their seventh year started and their year mates were truly none the wiser to their additional training. It was Severus who brought up to Dumbledore – privately of course – about physically consummating the bond. The wards had gone haywire with a kiss the first time. "There have been occasional blips in the Wards since then, which I believe can be attributed to one or more of you being caught off guard," Dumbledore explained. "I might suggest these books and lessons twice a week with me in the art of Occlumency and Legilimency. This will aid in keeping your power surges under control as well.

"I've been interested in the theory," Severus commented.

"And I'll suggest the Room of Requirement for the first, and preferably a weekend – so Flitwick isn't as strict on bed checks," Dumbledore suggested. "The Room of Requirement is capable of absorbing excess magicks if necessary. If at all possible, wait for the Christmas Holidays, so you may indulge without being beholden to a timetable of classes."

"I appreciate your help sir," Severus said, nodding in acceptance of the advice.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus had imparted the advice from the Headmaster to his two companions and they agreed with the suggestions. By winter break, the trio felt that they were fairly well along with their mind training – among their other subjects to try out the Room of Requirement. There were enough nerves between the three of them for the Room to even provide some Firewhisky to calm them down a bit.

"How do we go about this?" Remus asked. "I mean, how are we supposed to solidify the bond?"

"Well, I can only guess at a simultaneous orgasm," Severus replied. "But, as all three of us are currently virgins, we may need some warm up before all three of us are together."

"Lily?"

"I think Severus' idea has merit," she replied. "I wouldn't mind being with both of you individually before together."

"Then may I suggest Severus go first?" Remus said, not look up at either of them. "I know we've been training in Occlumency, but I'm not sure my 'baser' instincts wouldn't try to come out. I wouldn't want to hurt either of you the first time."

"I believe that might be best," Severus said softly. He looked up and saw the room had provided the biggest bed that any of them had ever seen. It could have easily slept ten people fairly comfortably. It was an unspoken agreement that they would both work Lily over in preparation for her first time. They took their time, using hands and mouths to seek out places that made Lily gasp or moan, or grip one of them tighter.

Remus pulled Severus into a passion-filled kiss before scooting back to Lily's head, so he could continue to torment her while Severus made love to her. Their kiss just served to turn Lily on even more. With all of their clothing now decorating the floor of the room of Requirement. Severus positioned himself before breaking through Lily's last vestige of innocence.

It was quite difficult to keep their Occlumency shields up because of all the emotions playing through them. If there had been any doubt of their feelings before now, tonight solidified everything. After a few minutes of Lily breathing past the pain and uncomfortableness, she urged Severus on with a tilt and swivel of her hips. He began moving slowly, to make sure that he wasn't hurting her, but his baser instincts were beginning to encroach on his rational thoughts. Lily had one hand grabbing the back of Remus head, tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair; her other hand was grabbing Severus by the arse, urging him on.

Severus felt the unmistakable tingle behind his naval that signaled his impending orgasm. "I'm not sure how long..." he trailed off. Sweat was starting to bead on his brow. Lily was moaning his name so erotically; her soft, yet incredibly strong hand was clenching his arse cheek, spurning him on. Remus had a carnal look on his face and a turn on Severus hair sent the raven haired boy over the edge. He practically growled at his release. Remus had inched his fingers down to where they were joined. A few flicks and a quick pinch to her clit sent her over the edge. She let out a scream as pleasure washed over her frame. Severus collapsed on top of her and Remus lay next to them, rubbing them both down as they came down from their highs.

"That was so hot," Remus murmured. Severus rolled off of Lily and her whole body shivered as it was hit with cooler air. "I can't wait until I see you have me, tits bouncing, sweat slicked, moaning my name. Mmm. Severus coming up behind you to play with you luscious breasts."

Lily turned to look at Remus and saw how lustful his eyes looked. He was casually stroking his cock. She smiled lazily up at him. "That sounds amazing," she said. Severus reached across Lily to gently fondle her breast before reaching further to tweak one of Remus' nipples.

"Tease," Remus growled.

Lily took all of her reserved energy and flung herself toward Remus and pushed him to roll on his back. Once she was straddling his lap, her nerves set in. Severus hauled himself up and rubbing a comforting had across her lower back, dipping down to across her cheeks briefly. Remus was rubbing his hands up and down her supple thighs.

Reus gripped her hips and pulled her over his cock and allowed her to control her descent – for now. The look on her face was pure bliss. Lily wriggled her hips experimentally and Remus groaned. Severus could feel his cock stirring just at the noises these two were making. Lily lifted her body before pushing back down. Remus thought that movement was brilliant so he guided her hips to repeat it.

A few minutes of developing a pleasurable rhythm Severus positioned himself between Remus' legs but behind Lily, taking Remus' suggestion. He leaned forward and attached his lips on to the side of her neck, marking her. He reached around and cupped her full breasts. Her nipples poked out from between his long fingers. Remus growled and sat up quickly; Lily moaned as the change in position. He began to attack her nipples with fervor. Severus groaned now as he felt Remus' tongue and lips against his fingers. He wasn't much for all this physicality before Lily moved their relationship past just friends. Now even the most unexpected places brought him surprising pleasure. Remus' tongue flicking at the inside of his fingers sent pleasurable shockwaves down his spine.

Lily was lost in a sea of pleasure, no words would form, just sounds, absolutely erotic sounds. With Remus now holding her tightly, Severus helped guide her movements. Lily was grinding her hips down on Remus, building pleasure with each twist of her hips. Severus took this opportunity to murmur in her ear – and by rite of proximity, Remus could hear it as well. "You are such a siren. I'm completely drawn to you, your moans call to me. Remus can't stay away either, he sees our skin together, and it takes over his mind."

"So fucking hot," Remus growled. He pulled Lily into a fiery kiss, practically bruising her lips. Once her breath was thoroughly taken away, Remus turned his attention to Severus. The two young men battled for dominance, Lily happily sandwiched in between.

It didn't take much more to send Lily over the edge again, milking Remus for all he was worth. Severus caught Lily as she began to list to one side, and laid her in between them. "Mmm. I am such a lucky girl," she murmured dreamily.

"How's that, love?" Severus asked.

"I get to shag two of the hottest me, and they give me such lovely orgasms." Severus snorted in derision at the thought of him being comsidered remotely hot. "Hush you. You're both hot, you're both mine, and I'm yours, so shut up and let me enjoy you."

"Yes dear," he replied, snuggling closer into his witch and reached over to grab Remus' hips and draw him in closer. "Nap first, then we talk about the bond."

A nap was very much in order, as they had expended quite a bit of magical and physical energy. The room gave them a thick plush comforter – Navy blue, of course – and provided some sustenance for when they awoke. The room tended the fire as they slept for an hour or so before two fairly insistent erections began to poke at Lily's soft bits.

"What a way to wake up," Lily groaned deliciously, trying to simultaneously rub herself against both of her lovers at the same time.

"We certainly agree," Remus replied. "Thank God Severus suggested coming to the Room of Requirement. I think we would have done some serious damage to the Tower if we did this in our rooms."

"Mmm, I agree," Severus rumbled.

"So how do we want to spend the rest of the time here?" Lily questioned. One of her hands reached behind her to grab Remus' arse and ran her fingers up Severus' chest, dallying briefly with his nipples.

"Not that it needs to be rushed, but we do need to consider our bond," Severus replied. "And before Lily is too sore, we might consider that step next."

"I'm fine with that," Lily practically purred. "I brought a bunch of healing potions as well, just in case."

"Always thinking, love," Remus chuckled, leaning forward to nibble at her ear.

"Do you know how you would like for this to go forward?: Severus asked, running his fingers through her silky red hair.

"I think I want to have you both inside me," She replied quietly.

"I see," Severus replied quietly. "And..."

"I think Remus in front of me, and you behind."

"I agree with you Lily," Remus said. "Maybe one day, when I'm more in control of Mooney, we could try."

"I'm sure there are many things will be trying together one day," Lily assured him. "Are you okay with this Sev?"

"It will make you more comfortable," Severus said. "Like you said, we've got time to try just about anything we can come up with." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Lily's. A new fire began to smolder in their loins. Severus hands gripped her hips, pulling her tight against his body.

Lily reveled in the dichotomy of her lovers. She was barely scraping 5'3" with curves to spare; not fat but very distinctly female, red hair flowing down her back, pales and freckled with vivid green eyes. Severus was all long and lean. He tipped the scales at 6'5", buy maybe was soaking wet reaching 160 lbs. He was quiet, sinewy strength. The long hair he sported reached his shoulder blades and he constantly was running his long, slightly calloused fingers through it. Remus was just on the cusp of 6' tall, and a more stocky build. After Lily and Severus did some extensive research about werewolves, they discovered the lies that the healers had told the Lupin family. They wanted Were's to remain sickly so there wouldn't be an uprising, but muscle mass would aid in the transformation, make it less painful. So Remus bulked up, and they all reaped the benefits from the shaggy, dirty blond haired teen.

"Mmm," Lily moaned. Severus broke the kiss and made his way down her torso, intent on worshipping her breasts for a while. "I want to see you two together."

"As you wish," Remus growled. He reached across Lily and grabbed Severus behind his neck and yanked him over Lily. Lily rolled with the maneuver, scooting up to watch her two men together. While Remus was the aggressor, Severus was on top and taking full advantage of that fact. Remus had his hands in the taller man's hair, tugging on it insistently and Severus was thrusting his hips down along the stocky man's arousal.

Lily felt her arousal spike as her men touched, grabbed, kissed, and licked each other. She began to feel her own breasts, trying to relieve some tension, pinching her nipples lightly. One of her hands caressed her body as it made its way down to her clit. She slowly circled her little nub of flesh, a soft moan passing her lips. The wizards heard her and broke their kiss to see their woman touching herself. They looked back at each other and nodded.

The two men were demon-possessed when they loved up on their red-headed lover. Severus had been very thorough in his research – both spells and potions. He was very careful with his preparations, trying his hardest to not have her experience any pain. When it came down to it, Severus practically sat Lily on Remus' cock and bent her forward so he could ease his way inside.

The sheer fullness Lily felt was nearly enough to send her over the edge. They all stilled to regain some composure. Once some sense came over them, the guys took turns moving, building up a rhythm where they were all rocking back and forth. Once they approached their climaxes, they began the chanting they read about – beginning the bond solidification. Their rhythm sped up, pleasures soaring. The Room of Requirement absorbed so much magic, bolstered its reserves for years to come. Even Dumbledore could feel the magi of the castle in crease. They old man could only smile to himself and continued with his missive to several Defense Against the Dark Arts experts for their tuition.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Graduation came upon them much faster than they realized. They were nearly done with their Minors and they each decided to take on another. They had Professor Sprout over to the Manor one weekend to check their greenhouse and make sure it would be properly equipped for them to learn potion ingredient preparation and a minor in Herbology. Remus' dad and Eileen had grown close this year living at Prince Manor and were now living in adjoining rooms. They also renovated an entire wing of the house, including a master suite with a bed nearly as large as the Room of Requirements and a bathroom tub that was nearly as expansive as the Prefect's bathroom.

Professor's Vector and Babbling continued their tutelage at the house several days a week through the summer. They took their exams to make their Minors in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes official. They passed their exams with perfect scores – Dumbledore had expected nothing else.

"I've come to the Manor today to confer with you and your families," he announced as all their young adults and their parents were sitting down to tea. "First, I would like to congratulate you three on your graduation. I double checked the records. You three made the top four scoring graduates of all time."

"Oh!" Lily squealed, she grabbed Severus' closest hand, Remus put a hand on the opposite shoulder.

"Are we to know the order of the top four?" Eileen asked. This was for all of their benefit, but it would help the Evans' and Justin truly appreciate their kids' intelligence.

"Certainly, Madam Prince," Dumbledore bowed slightly. "Fourth was Remus Lupin." Justin looked impressed just at that. Ever since Fenrir's attack, he held no high hopes for his son in a society that would shun him for something that wasn't even his fault. "Third was Lily Evans. Second was myself."

"Oh Merlin," Eileen gasped.

"And the highest NEWT scoring graduate of all time is now officially Severus Snape," Dumbledore announced proudly. "Congratulations my boy."

"Thank you, sir," Severus murmured, his face turning a faint shade of pink. "Are we keeping this hush?"

"Yes dear boy," Dumbledore replied kindly. "Tom is still gaining a power base. We don't want to give them any more ammunition to try and recruit you."

"Sir," Remus piped up. "Could we see the power sheet once more?"

"Of course, no need to be bashful," the old man chucked. He pulled a piece of parchment from his pockets and tapped it. There was only one change from September. Severus had indeed overtaken Albus on the power sheet as well.

"Mum, this sheets shows the top ten ranked magical persons – power wise – in the British isles," Lily explained. "This is why we work as hard as we do, why we are taking all of these extra classes. Tom Riddle wants to usurp the Wizarding society as we know it. But you see how far down on the list he is? I'm supposed to be the dirt under his boots, but even I am more magically powerful than he is. He uses fear to keep his followers in line."

"Are you at risk?" her father asked.

"All of us are at risk," Lily replied. "Because we don't follow along with his Pureblood Supremacy Bullshit."

"Here, here," Eileen chimed in.

"That brings e to another point of my visit," Dumbledore segued. "We have formed a secret society to fight back against Tom and his followers. They are quite harsh when it comes to open opposition. They prefer torture and murder to make everyone fall in line. I am opening the opportunity for you three to join and fight with us."

"And what exactly does this entail?" Severus asked before the Evans' could chime in.

"Because you three are young and about to start your full time apprenticeships, yo would be relegated to research and development," the old man explained. "We need people to brew healing potions as well. There will be a need to come up with new wards, defensive spells, and attack spells. Any new creations will be patented through you so you may receive any royalties deserved. But they know everything out there to use, and more than likely darker things then our side will be willing to deal with."

"That seems a bit counterproductive," Remus commented.

"Be that s is may, their upbringing precludes them from using 'blackening' spells to darken their souls."

"People believe that garbage?" Severus chucked darkly.

"Well, that's the propaganda being spread by the Ministry, then obviously it's true," Lily replied scathingly.

"Sometimes I wonder how scary you're going to be when we let you three loose," Justin commented. Dumbledore and Eileen nodded in agreement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Their apprenticeships were in full swing. All three of them were commissioned to create their own living quarters near the Room of Requirement. They made a beautiful suite of rooms. They had every luxury and comfort they could need. The kitchen was as close to gourmet – mostly to double as a more easily accessible potions brewing station. Their lounge had a deep burgundy sectional couch as well as a black, forest green, and navy blue oversized armchairs and ottomans. They had a huge fireplace with a huge ornately carved mantle – compliments of Remus' transfiguration work. Their book shelves were quite expansive, and they opted for built in shelves on every wall but not overly tall. Lily still needed a ladder to reach the top shelf but that was because she was pocket sized. They had a bedroom for all three of them – ultra sized bed. This would be where they would sleep every night. They then each had a personalized study if they wished to have some alone time.

Dumbledore was astounded at the pace at which they were working through their apprenticeships. He was also able to slip in assignments for the Order and no one was really any wiser for it. They researched everything about Horcruxes. This led them to creating a tracking spell to help them track down the Horcrux that Tom made. This spell was quite fortuitous because there was a Horcrux in the Room of Hidden things. Once the 'lost' diadem of Ravenclaw was found, things progressed rather quickly. When studying the one that they had in their possession, they were able to determine that there was more than one out there, just not sure how many. They were able to extract the Horcrux from the diadem into an unbreakable jar. From there they were able to link all the Horcruxes that Tom had made, and even the fragment of soul that was still in his body. Once they were linked, the trio was able to use their triad bond to help them control fiend fyre and able to destroy the Horcrux in a jar, and all the subsequently linked souls. It took six months of work and it was the spring equinox when all the Death Eaters would be meeting. All of the Death Eaters in attendance bore witness to the demise of their leader. They in turn fell into persistent comas – their mark was linked to their Master, and since Tom was no more, they lost all their magic and consciousness. The Janus Thickey ward gained a lot of new patients, but they began to slip away one by one.

Albus Dumbledore was able to shield the triad from the press for the most part, allowing the Order to take credit for the downfall of Tom Riddle. He also presided over the wedding of Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans. It was a beautifully small affair but meant all that much more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**10 Year Reunion at Hogwarts**

Severus and Remus came into the Great Hall for the Reunion dinner. It was actually nice to come back and see all those they had gone to school with. People grew up, mellowed out, and matured a bit. Unfortunately some people hadn't. Two such people were James Potter and Sirius Black. They approached Remus, ignoring or not recognizing Severus.

"Mooney!" They cried.

"James, Sirius," he greeted with a nod. They looked confused.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked, looking his old friend up and down. His eye stopped at his left hand. "You got married? It wasn't announced in the Prophet."

"We didn't want the spectacle, been married 9 years," Remus said politely.

"Who did you marry? Is she here?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"They are," Remus confirmed, a smirk on his face. "The kids are going up to the Room of Requirement to hang with the seventh years."

"Blimey, you even have kids?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we have Karina and Artemis," Remus replied. He drew out pictures of the children to show off, as he was wont to do. Lily had created a series of charms surrounding pregnancy. One of which allowed her to conceive twins with two different fathers. Artemis had Lily's eyes but looked like a young Remus. Karina had beautiful black flowing hair and piercing green eyes. "They are six years old."

"Your daughter looks familiar," James commented, tilting his head at the picture.

"She looks like Snivellus," Sirius blurted out.

"My name is Severus, actually," Severus said from behind Remus. They hadn't even noticed him. Severus grew more distinctive as he aged. His long hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and was strong and lustrous (thanks to his and Lily's potions prowess) and he filled out his 6'5" frame. And with Lily's help, he managed to wear clothes that complemented his body He wore black fitted slacks and a deep royal blue dress shirt. "And I'm glad my daughter looks like me, at least she didn't inherit my nose." Remus chuckled. Both Gryffindor men looked aghast at their former friend. James was the first to notice a few things. Remus was dressed very similar to Severus, but in sky blue. His shaggy hair pulled back to a smaller pony tail . Both men had wedding bands on their fourth fingers of each hand.

"Those eyes..." James said but trailed off when he saw the source of the green eyes strutting toward them. She wore a two tone, one shouldered dress that went from dark blue to light blue as is cascaded down her body, clinging to her curves – clearly showing off her 5 month baby bump.

"The eyes are practically the only thing they get from me," she said, smiling gently. "I'm hoping one of these two will have red hair."

"I'm sure it will be Remus' daughter," Severus joked gently, guiding her to stand between them. Severus put an arm around her shoulders while Remus looped an arm around her waist. "Kid's go alright?"

"Anything to get away from crazy crying Mum," Lily laughed.

"You're nothing compared to your pregnancy with them," Remus commented.

"Wait!" Sirius shouted. The triad looked at the one time Playboy of Hogwarts. "You're married? All three of you?!"

"Yes," Lily replied tightly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No!" James replied quickly, smacking Sirius up the backside of his head. "I do remember how close you three were after you got re-sorted – and sorry for kicking that whole thing off. I was a complete arse back then."

"If anything, we should be thanking you in a way," Lily replied lightly. "Not for hitting me, mind you, but you did manage to push all three of us in the right direction."

"I'm glad you're happy," James replied genuinely. "All three of you."

"We appreciate it," Severus said with a smile. And he was correct. Life was good. They each had a son and a daughter as an heir, their lives were quite spectacular and it was all started off from James Potter hitting on Lily Evans.

**A/n: If you did decide to read through this fanfiction, then please realize that it is fan fiction. This is J.K.R's playground, she just allows us to play on it. If you enjoyed it, leave a review, let me know what you think. If you just want to flame the story for the sake of flaming the story, just do us all a favor and lay off the reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
